


Of Internet and Chatrooms

by MyWritingCabin



Category: Glee
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Chatting & Messaging, Innocence, Internet porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingCabin/pseuds/MyWritingCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt found himself spending the whole summer after the disastrous year filled with dumbster dives and slushies just talking to a random guy in a online chatroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Internet and Chatrooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [Glee Kink Meme](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/29310.html?thread=35088510#t35088510).
> 
> The prompt was:
> 
>  
> 
> _Before Kurt meets Blaine, or before they begin dating, Kurt tries to find out more about gay sex by venturing into an anonymous online gay teen site. He spends hours chatting with another guy about his fears and eventually his online friend talks him through some intense virtual sex. Kurt ends up a lot more confident and they eventually lose touch as Kurt starts dating Blaine._
> 
>  
> 
> _A long time later, Kurt finds out that Blaine was the guy he'd been chatting with._

Venturing into the wonderful and wacky world of the Internet looking for information wasn’t always the best choice; that Kurt Hummel knew for sure. There was that Disastrous First Time, a mistake that shall never be repeated or spoken of again. His second time wasn’t so bad, he knew which sites to avoid (because of that first time) and which key words produced the worst results (same). It was the third time searching for information that he even started feeling like this might not be a totally doomed idea and should forever be forgotten. 

It had all been Puck and Santana’s fault anyway. He knew better than let their words affect him, but even he couldn’t help it. So after an extremely painful school day when he had to spend the whole glee listening to Santana tear a new one to Rachel for some peculiar reason and Puck trying to give “helpful” tips to Finn (he did not need to hear that, he didn't want to hear those things and did Puck really have to explain them so loudly?), plus he was once again the not-so-proud owner of new bruises courtesy of those damn Neanderthals, Kurt decided that the best thing to do was to spend a few mindless hours on the computer searching for bargains and checking his eBay bids before starting on his homework. Why would the teachers even assign homework this close to the end of the semester he never knew.

Only the thing was it was easier said than done. He had lost half of his bids and none of the sites he visited frequently seemed to offer anything he hadn’t already seen a thousand times. Scarf after scarf, shirt after shirt, everything was already either bookmarked or instantly discarded (really, combining that print in that color? What was the designer even thinking?). He really didn’t want to start doing his homework and with that thought in mind he decided once again to brave the Internet in search of a site that could offer him the information he desperately wanted.

It wasn’t like Kurt was totally oblivious when it came to sex. He might be naïve, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew the basics of the sex between two men: insert tab A into slot B. He knew that, he just didn't want to think of it more than that. It all seemed so far away for him. The biggest issue he really had was that he never had anyone to talk to about these things. Sure, his friends and dad were amazing, but he couldn’t speak to them about this, about feeling outside, feeling like he didn’t belong and the bullying that came with it. Plus, he didn’t really even want to think about… sex, but Kurt knew that when he finally got out of this stinking town and possibly got a boyfriend it would be wise to be informed. And if he thought of this whole mission as a school project in his mind he just might not feel so bad and like a fish out of water.

* * *

Kurt’s avoidance of doing his homework was the in the end the deciding factor. That was how when researching LGBT issues in Ohio Kurt found himself on a local site for LGBT youth. They even had a chat room where you could talk to other people like him. Success at last! The site did help him a bit, but he really did want to talk to someone, too. So, chat it was. 

Now the only problem he had was coming up with appropriate user name. He always found this so hard, but at this time doubly so, because he wanted a user name that would be unrecognizable (there weren’t that many gay boys in this area and he really didn’t want more unwanted attention than he already got), but at the same time he wanted something that would reflect him and his personality. Finally, after having made his decision Kurt braved the chat room for “Gay Boys and Questioning” and its occupants. It had less than ten people in it, but that didn’t deter Kurt. In fact he found it a huge relief that he most probably wouldn’t be bombarded by Internet’s Azimios and Karofskys if there weren’t that many people participating. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the conversation**

**< 3archieleach:** Hi @ **goodbyetoblueberrypie**!

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Hi!

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** So I was wondering if any of you could help me? I need someone I could talk to.

**< 3archieleach: **@ **goodbyetoblueberrypie** I can help. I have few hours before I have to… well, what I have to do isn’t that important, but sure! Fire away!

**futurenewyorker:** @ **goodbyetoblueberrypie** Oohlalaa, someone new! It’s so refreshing to get new blood here! You can talk to me, sugar! 

**< 3archieleach: **@ **goodbyetoblueberrypie** Don’t mind **futurenewyorker**. He’s like that to everyone. But we don’t get new people here that often, that much is true.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** @ ** <3archieleach **Thanks. I feel really stupid doing this, but I need some info and I don’t know where to start looking.

**futurenewyorker:** @ ** <3archieleach **Oh my god! Why do you always have to be like that? I’m just so excited we finally got someone new here!!!!! :D

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** @ ** <3archieleach **I really don’t want to crawl across the internet anymore than I have to, but I don’t know where or who to turn to. 

**< 3archieleach wants to start a private conversation. Accept? Yes No**

Kurt and <3archieleach ended up talking for few hours until the other boy had to leave. Kurt felt really good after that chat with B as he had now started to call him. The other boy had wanted to know his name, but Kurt wasn’t ready for it. He was still so conscious of the fact that he lived in a small town so they decided the next best thing would be the first letters of their names, so B and K it was. Kurt got along with the other boy very well, so well in fact that they agreed to meet again at the same room the next day. And the next day. And the day after that. 

* * *

Summer vacation started and few weeks into it K and B had already met quite a few times to talk about various things. Well, the meetings were private conversations in the chat room. Neither of them wanted the other to recognize them so they agreed that the best way to keep their privacy was continuing to chat in there. Kurt knew that B had gone through something unpleasant in the not so distant past and still was a bit wary about other people and Kurt confessed to B that he was bullied in his school daily because of his sexuality and likewise he didn’t want to reveal himself, especially on the Internet. 

Kurt and the other boy met in the chat room at least few times a week to talk about various things happening in their life, what they were going to do that day or the next, what was bugging them and so on. They probably would’ve talked more often, but Kurt wanted to earn some pocket money (he’d been dying to get that Alexander McQueen jacket he saw in that resale shop and he absolutely had to have it), so he helped his father at the garage three days a week so he could spend it on fabulous clothing, plus he occasionally met with Mercedes. Kurt also knew that B had some kind of commitment/summer job himself and was not available at all times, much to both boys’ misery. So, when they were both free they spent pretty much the whole night just talking to each other.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation**

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Hi, B. I can only stay and talk for an hour tops, ‘cause I’m meeting M and we’re going to the mall.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Her cousin’s wedding’s coming up and she asked if I would go with her, so we’re gonna hit the mall to see if we can find anything fabulous enough to wear to the wedding. 

**< 3archieleach:** Hiya, K. That’s quite okay. 

**< 3archieleach: ** So, what did you think of that…

***

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation **

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach:** Hi, K. How are things today? 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh, you know. The same as ever. Helping my dad, planning fabulous outfits, meeting M. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie** : Also, I’m so glad that the summer break is here so I can finally immerse myself in the world of musicals and especially Ewan McGregor.

**< 3archieleach:** Oh? 

**< 3archieleach:** You planning to watch _Moulin Rouge_ then? What else?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I was thinking also: _Velvet Goldmine_ and possibly _I Love You Phillip Morris_. I know, I know, but sometimes you just want to have a good time and not think of anything else. Plus, naked Ewan on _VG_. Who can resist? 

**< 3archieleach: ** Mmm. Indeed, those are good choices. Wish I was there so we could watch _Velvet Goldmine_ together. Oh, now I want to watch it. Why don’t I own it? :( 

**< 3archieleach:** *sigh* There’s so much good music on that movie. I love Bryan Ferry. When time machines finally appear I will get into one, go back to the seventies and high five him! (*_*)

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** You know, I have a friend who is very dear to me, but a bit ditzy. She once told me, in all seriousness that she was building a time machine, so if she ever succeeds in that I’ll let you know. She promised that I was going to be one of the people she was going to tell when it was finished, because then, and I quote: “You could go and pose for Gerhard Skrobek as I know you will… did”. 

**< 3archieleach:** LOL, what? Why? 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** You know, that actually makes sense I suppose if you know what I look like, because this isn’t the first time someone has compared to me to those damned dolls.

* * *

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation**

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Urrgh! I’m so not hundred percent well today. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Also, hi!

**< 3archieleach:** Hi! Awww. Are you sick? 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** No, just. I slept so restlessly last night. I couldn’t find a good position and then… You know what, never mind.

**< 3archieleach:** What? 

**< 3archieleach:** You do know that even though we don’t know each other you can tell me anything, because who am I going to tell? Well, okay I have friends, but what would I tell them? That some random guy I talk to on the Internet told me something? Not likely. 

**< 3archieleach:** You really are not a random guy on the Internet I talk to. I do consider you as my friend. Even though I don’t know who you are or where you live, or…

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** B. Calm down.

**< 3archieleach:** Okay. *deep breath* I’ll stop rambling. 

**< 3archieleach:** Sometimes just… I can’t help it. I do have a tendency to word vomit. It’s like my mouth just keeps on talking and spouting words even though my brain is screaming to stop and… 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** You’re doing it again.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** And as I said, no, I’m not sick I just slept very badly.

**< 3archieleach:** And?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Nothing. Just, some things... came up at night. 

**< 3archieleach:** Things? Came up? Are you saying what I think you are saying? Because if you are then there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s totally natural. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh, god!

**< 3archieleach:** Really, things regularly *come up* at least once a night to me.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** We are so not having this conversation!

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Musicals! Let’s talk about musicals! What’s your favorite musical! Mine is most probably Wicked. But Gypsy’s very good, too. You?

**< 3archieleach:** Okay, I’ll bite. This time. Because I really think you should talk to someone about these things. Because they are totally natural and happen to everyone. But, yeah. Musicals. I really like Anything Goes. 

**< 3archieleach:** My parents actually went to see the West End revival of Anything Goes in… 2003? So jealous. Even though I was about 9 I think at the time I could’ve easily gone along, but no.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Thanks. I know, I know. I also know that I can talk to you, but not today. I just, not today. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Wasn’t that the one with John Barrowman in it?

*** 

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation**

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach:** So, K. How are you feeling today?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Hi. Better. Got a good night’s sleep for one.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I’m also sorry for yesterday. It’s just… I feel really uncomfortable talking about these things. I’m very much of a romantic and the instant conversation turns into sexual I shut down. 

**< 3archieleach:** Hey, no hard feelings. We don’t have to talk about it, but just so you know, you can always come to me if you need someone to lend you an ear. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Thanks. I really appreciate it. 

* * *

The beginning of the summer break had so far been excellent for Kurt. He met with Mercedes once, sometimes twice a week to gossip in the local mall. He had his summer job in the garage which meant he could actually afford to buy some of the things he wanted, like that beautiful Hermes scarf that he saw in a resale shop. His talks with B few times a week were great, too. It was so good to converse with someone who could understand what he was going through. 

Kurt was in the kitchen preparing dinner for himself and his dad. Last night’s chat with B had been quite good. Previous night’s hesitation and awkwardness was gone and really, Kurt knew better than bring up anything even resembling his own sexual needs and urges, because he knew, he knew that it would not end well. He was quite okay with discussing with B about handsome actors or musicians or anything like that. But the moment the talk turns to him, he… 

“Kurt?” his dad shouted from the living room.

“Yes, dad?” Kurt replied and stopped cutting vegetables for the dinner. 

“Could you come here for a moment? And bring a beer, would you?” Kurt turned, set the knife he was using on the board and walked to the living room. 

His dad was watching some old football game on the tv. Kurt supposed if his past and most likely future circumstances in school would’ve been different he would’ve liked watching football, because really, fit men in tight trousers in full body contact…

“Really, dad,” Kurt said one eyebrow raised leaning to the door. “You should by now know that I won’t bring you your beer, you should get up and go get it yourself if you insist on having one, which I think you know I don’t really like you doing. Regardless of that fact, what did you want to see me for?”

“Yeah, buddy. I know you don’t like me drinking beer, but every now and then it’s not really that big of a deal. Sometimes I just want to sit back and relax after a hard day’s work. But that wasn’t why I asked you.” his dad replied and continued, “I just wanted to know if you remembered to buy enough food for the weekend when you went grocery shopping today? Because the Hudsons are coming for dinner tomorrow.”

“Yes, dad. Friday night dinners have been going on for a while now for the four of us. It’s not like I could just magically forget about them, you remind me often enough. And yes, I did buy enough food for all of us. I was thinking of making lasagna.”

“I’m glad, buddy. It’s such a relief that you can cook and we don’t have to live on takeaways and my cooking. You are so much like your mother in that regard.” The look his dad gave him was fond. It had been tremendous relief when Kurt had started cooking for them and they found he was quite adept at it, no more pizzas for the whole week. 

“Thanks, dad. And I agree. We don’t want to live on your cooking. I had enough of half frozen chickens when I was younger.” Kurt replied. “Can I go back now and finish our dinner. Those eggplants have sweated quite enough now.” 

“Of course you can go. Call me if you need any help, not that you likely need it, but still. I can come and set the table if nothing else.”

“I will, dad.” With that Kurt returned to the kitchen. 

As he has said to his dad the eggplants were just right so he rinsed them and set to wait. While he was peeling the zucchini and cutting the rest of the vegetables needed for ratatouille he let his mind wander back to B. He really liked the boy. And he was looking forward to their chat on Saturday.

* * *

When Saturday came Kurt was so ready to chat with B. The Friday night dinner with the Hudsons had gone adequately, his lasagna was praised as it should’ve been, but somehow he was left with a bitter aftertaste and he had no idea why. He liked Carole very much and even Finn was starting to be more tolerable (thank god he was over his crush on him, what was he even thinking at the time). 

So that night Kurt logged on to the chat and proceeded to wait for B to arrive. He didn’t have to wait long.

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation**

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Hi, B. I apologize in advance if I’m not the best possible chat buddy today. I’m feeling kinda weird.

**< 3archieleach:** Hi, K. Why are you feeling weird, what's up?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh, it's a combination of many things. Plus I still feel awful about what happened this week. 

**< 3archieleach:** Don’t be, I told you, I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable. But whenever you want to discuss about... things, I'm here.

**< 3archieleach:** But on the on the other hand, do you think you’ll be willing to talk about that a little more tonight?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** No. *sigh* Sure, why not. I already feel so out of sorts and for some inexplicable reason embarrassed… why not add to it?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Okay, where do we begin?

**< 3archieleach:** Yay! 

**< 3archieleach:** Okay. So, let's start with the basics. I suppose you have masturbated?

Kurt felt his face burn with embarrassment. Oh god. How was this happening? He really didn't feel that comfortable talking about...sex with a relative stranger, but then again, he wouldn't feel less uncomfortable talking these things with a friend. And he really did want to find out some things and B was super nice and willing to help him. 

**< 3archieleach:** K? Are you there still? If you really don't want to talk about these things just tell me and I'll stop.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Yes, I'm still here. And yes. I have.

**< 3archieleach:** Good. I mean… good. Well, I would’ve been worried if you’ve never masturbated ever. I mean, oh gosh. Okay, moving on.

**< 3archieleach:** What or who do you think about when you masturbate? 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Are you… Have you made a list of possible topics and are going it through right now?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** On the other hand, no, I’m not suddenly comfortable enough to do this.

**< 3archieleach:** No lists here… :P Just pure, unadultered me. And yeah, that wasn’t a great start was it?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Yeah, it was a bit awkward.

**< 3archieleach: **I think I speak for us both when I conclude that it’s best if we leave this topic to some other time when we are both less uncomfortable.

**< 3archieleach:** On to other, not mastubatory-related topics, what did you think of the newest Vogue cover? 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** *groan* B!

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh, god! Don’t get me started. It was a mess. I mean, what were they thinking putting her in that dress?

* * *

Few days later Kurt once again found himself sitting in front of his computer and waiting for B to log on to the chat. His thoughts were all over the place, like they had been many times this summer. He blamed the current circumstances. Carole and Finn were going to move back in at the end of the month (again) and Kurt had to make space for them (again). He was also working and helping his dad at the garage in order to get some spending money, making most of the grocery shopping (that would ease once Carole was here) plus the whole thing with B, which he loved, but it was starting to take more and more of his time. Don’t get him wrong, Kurt loved chatting with the other boy, but since he had started these chat sessions his thoughts and especially dreams had become somewhat different and he was having a hard time clearing his head and concentrating on one thing at the time.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation**

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Hi, B. So, remember that time about a week ago when we tried to talk about sex?

**< 3archieleach:** Hiya. Yeah, sure I remember.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Well, I had a dream last night and I need to talk about it to someone I know can understand. 

**< 3archieleach:** Sure, hit me. What was the dream about?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Well, I was with this guy, obviously. I couldn’t see his face, but damn he was gorgeous. Dark and mysterious, amazing… ~~ass~~ hands. And we were making out.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** You remember I told you I haven’t ever had a boyfriend right?

**< 3archieleach:** I do. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Well, I don’t remember every little detail from it, but in the dream he was my boyfriend I can tell you that. And when I woke up I was so happy, even my dad asked me what was up because according to him I was positively skipping. I do not skip. I also wish it wasn’t just a dream… 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** B, why does everyone else get to have boyfriends and girlfriends? Why can’t I have a boyfriend? I want one, B. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Sorry, I’ll stop whining. 

**< 3archieleach:** Hey. No problem. And I think you and me both know why, K. Sad as it is, we live in the wrong part of the country. People here just aren’t as accepting as folks in like LA or San Francisco or New York. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I know… I wish things were different and I didn’t have to be afraid that I looked at someone the” wrong way” and get beaten up. Anyway, can’t change that. Back to the dream.

Kurt sighed heavily and sifted his position on his chair. He usually wasn’t this verbose when talking about the matters of heart, but he guessed that the slight sleep deprivation was the cause of his verbal diarrhea. Plus it helped that he didn’t know B in real life so he could talk more freely than he would if they knew each other. Somehow it was easier to write about things than to talk about them. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Well, I don’t want to describe what we were doing that much, but we were on a couch making out and I was the one instigating it. And I…  I gave him a hand job and might have fingered him a bit. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh, god. Why did I say that? Is there an option to delete what you just said? If no, why not?

**< 3archieleach:** Okay. So, don’t take this the wrong way, but you have had wet dreams previously, right? Assuming, I mean. So, what was it about this that made you so, idk, nervous I guess? 

**< 3archieleach:** And never be afraid to talk to me or saying to me what you want to say or need to say. I want to think of us despite not having met in person as friends who can talk freely and without judgment. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Thanks, I needed to hear that. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I guess you know as well as I that this society loves its stereotypes. I apparently look and behave in a way that most people assume that I am the one “catching”. Don’t get me wrong I definitely wanna do that, but if I ever get a boyfriend and I get as far as having sex with him I wanna do both. But sometimes the pressure to behave “accordingly” gets to me. 

**< 3archieleach:** Oh, okay then. And I agree with you about other people’s unnecessary perceptions. Good to know it wasn’t anything serious. Well, it is serious as in our society is wrong kinda serious, but good to know it wasn’t about you.

**< 3archieleach:** Oh, god. I really should stop talking right now. And I definitely am in favor of a button that allows you to wipe out your previous sentences after you have posted them. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** No biggie. You actually made me feel a bit better, in that I’m glad I’m not the only one with the word vomit syndrome today. 

**< 3archieleach:** You’re welcome, I guess?

**< 3archieleach:** But I have to run now, I’m sorry our chat session couldn’t be longer today, but I’m going with mom to pick up my brother from the airport. 

**< 3archieleach:** Talk to you later. Bye!

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Bye. Have fun with your brother. 

Kurt logged off the computer as well as the chat program. Even though their talk had been kind of short, he felt better. He almost always did after talking with B. Sometimes he even thought that it would be nice if they could meet, but dismissed that thought quite soon. He preferred talking this way with the other boy for now, no awkward first impressions to worry about.

* * *

Kurt gasped awake and jerked upward. After taking a few deep lungfuls of air he noticed that something else, besides his breathing was hard. He groaned and closed his eyes. Remnants of his dream flashed by and he flopped on his back once again. Trying to get back to sleep proved unsuccessful no matter how hard he seemed to squeeze his eyes shut and told his mind to go back to sleep. He couldn’t find a comfortable position, the pillow was too lumpy and his room too hot. Frustrated, he kicked off his pajama pants and took a hold of his erection. 

He and the mystery man were making out in his dream. Again. It seemed his mind insisted on using the same man over and over. Then again, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, Kurt thought; the man his mind had conjured up was quite a catch. Dark hair, fit and well-defined body that was strong but lean at the same time, an amazing ass and a slight hint of chest hair. Nothing to complain about. In his dream Kurt had his hand on the mystery man’s hair and was pushing him down to the floor from the couch they were sitting. Both of their trousers were off and thrown somewhere and the mystery man’s shirt was missing. Kurt’s button down was still on but opened to reveal his upper torso which the other man had taken advantage of, because his nipples definitely looked like they had been nibbled and he had bite marks on his neck. Kurt felt like he needed a release, because there was definite throbbing sensation in his groin that would just not stop. 

At last (or so it seemed to Kurt) the mystery man got to his knees on the floor between Kurt’s legs and proceeded to nuzzle him. For the most part the nuzzling focused on his inner thighs and not where Kurt felt were needed the most. A goddamn tease, that’s what the other man was. Couldn’t he see that Kurt was dying here; internal combustion, blue balls and a tease of a boyfriend was what the post mortem was going to say. As if hearing his thoughts the other man started to lick his thighs and was well on his way to Kurt’s throbbing cock. Licking turned into broad sweeps of tongue until he finally opened his mouth and took the head of Kurt’s erection in. Kurt groaned; damn the other man was good in this. He was sucking like there was no tomorrow and bobbing his head in time with his hand. 

Just as Kurt had been about to orgasm he had woken up. Just his luck really. That left nothing but taking the bull by the horns and wasn’t that a weird mental image to have at this moment. He almost moaned out load as squeezing his hand on his erection and speeding up his movements felt fantastic. He just about managed to stay quiet though, because while his room was in the basement it was not sound proof and his dad had an unfortunate habit of waking up at night and going to the kitchen to get a drink and the kitchen was just above his bed. Kurt focused back on his task, because his dad was not something he wanted to think about at a time like this, and instead focused on how the mystery man’s mouth had felt on his cock and how good that had made him feel in his dream. Kurt flicked his thump over the slit on his cock that made him arch his back. Few strokes later he came all over his hands and stomach. His breathing was quite rapid and he felt boneless while he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling in his room.

It was a pity that Kurt couldn’t have their regular chat session tomorrow with B. He really wanted to talk to the other boy. Well, today as he could see that it was in fact 2:43 a.m. B had told him that he was going to spend most of his time with his family this week and he had been unsure if he would have time to log on to the chat. They had agreed that they would talk again next week as neither of them was sure if they could make it. Kurt himself had various things that needed to be done, the most urgent being making room for Finn and Carole. Kurt groaned and reached for a tissue in his bedside drawer to clean up the mess on his stomach and wiping his hands. Finally feeling sleepy he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Next week finally arrived and Kurt woke up early and logged on to his computer. He still had about an hour until he had to log on to the chat program, but logged already so that he just had to wait for B to come there. Drinking his coffee and eating yogurt with muesli he checked his emails and spent some time surfing on the Internet. Mercedes had left him quite a long email that he decided to read properly at a later time and Rachel had left an annoying comment on his Facebook wall that where he had written his admiration about Patti LuPone, so he just decided to ignore her comment for now and reply when he could come up with a suitably sarcastic comment (Rachel’s comment was something about Barbra being a god and why aren’t people worshipping the ground she walks upon although Patti has a bit of a talent). 

What Kurt found surprising was that Puck had sent him an email, too with a link to somewhere. Kurt didn’t know what possessed him to click on the link, he should’ve known better, but for some reason he did. Kurt really, really should’ve known better, because the link took him to a site that had _“Twinks: first time, hardcore sex”_ as a title. He’d tried this before, watching porn that is, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the porn actors’ parents and whether they’d be proud of the things their children were doing for the camera. Despite all that in his mind he somehow couldn’t leave the site, because for some reason Kurt couldn’t tear his eyes away from one particular scene: a scene where a young man was getting fucked in the most wonderful way. Thank god he had left his headphones connected to his computer last night after having listened to some music, because Kurt didn’t relish the thought of his dad finding out what he was currently watching. The man on the video resembled greatly the man from his dreams, the only difference being that the porn actor was a bit smaller and thinner than his dream man. Kurt supposed that was the main reason why he continued to watch the video when normally he would’ve left in a great hurry. He had no idea why Puck had send him the link to this and most probably would never know, because there was no chance in hell he would ever acknowledge having received the email. 

In the video the young man who was being fucked was currently on his knees with his hands flat on the nearby wall. The man behind him had one of his hands curled on the other man’s hair and the other one was fisting his cock. Kurt felt his own erection twitch on the sight of the bigger man roughly fucking in and out of the other man’s hole, but Kurt resisted and held his hands on the table. He would not jerk off to some porn on the internet, no he most certainly would not. The scene changed and the other man was now on his back with his legs in the air. The fucking continued and the speed of the thrusts accelerated and Kurt couldn’t tear his eyes away from the smaller man’s well-abused hole that gaped quite deliciously between thrusts. 

Kurt was so caught up in his business that he almost missed the flash that signaled that B had logged on to the chat. Violently blushing Kurt realized that he could’ve been caught in the act if this had happened a bit later in the week. He thanked the lucky stars that this hadn’t happened for example on Friday when Finn and Carole would both be here ready to move their things back in to the house. Pulling his hand away from his pants where it had curled around his now soft cock (how the hell it had wandered there anyway) Kurt wiped his hand (oh, he had also orgasmed, great) and changed windows on his internet browser so that he could join the chat properly. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach:** Hi, K!

**< 3archieleach:** My brother has left and I can finally breathe. I love him dearly, but he drives me crazy. He’s so self-centered.

**< 3archieleach:** Are you there?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Yes, I’m here. Hi! Was just caught up in something.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I just… I’ll be right back. One moment.

**< 3archieleach:** Sure, take your time. I’m in no hurry.

Kurt felt almost ill. He had jerked off to porn. He really couldn’t believe what he had done and it felt like a new low to him. He let his head bang against his desk and the pain helped him feel a bit better. It wasn’t so much that he had masturbated and enjoyed it greatly, he had tried to change his thoughts on that lately and obviously succeeded, all because of B, but what made him sick to his stomach was that it had been internet porn that he had jerked off to. After a deep sigh Kurt decided to just forget that this had ever happened and deny, deny, deny if anyone ever even hinted about jerking off to porn. He sat straight in his chair, finished his cooling coffee and proceeded to run his antivirus software, because who knew how many Trojans and such had infected his computer while he had his aberration. He decided to go and get another cup of coffee in case that helped him be more like himself again. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I’m back here again. Sorry it took so long. Had to run my antivirus software.

**< 3archieleach:** No problem. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** So, how was your week? Did you have good time with your family?

**< 3archieleach:** Well, on Wednesday, the day after he arrived, my brother decided that it would be great if we all had a day trip to Columbus , which wouldn’t been so bad if he hadn’t tried to attach his head shot to wall in a restaurant where there were pictures of famous people who had been there. HE’S NOT THAT FAMOUS! HE’S BEEN IN ONE FRICKING COMMERCIAL, THAT’S IT!

**< 3archieleach:** *sigh* They, the restaurant, let him. 

* * *

Kurt and B spent the next few weeks talking to each other quite sparsely. The last week they really hadn’t had any opportunities to talk save for that one time in the middle of the week and so far this week was shaping up to be like the last one. Thank god they managed to find this one little break in both of their busy schedule so they could converse with each other now. 

Kurt settled into his chair, set his laptop before him on his desk and opened the chat program. He had his third cup of coffee beside him and was mindlessly checking his emails while waiting for B to log on to the chat. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie has entered the private conversation**

**< 3archieleach has entered the private conversation**

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Finally! Also hi!

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Thank goodness we found time, I was going out of my mind thinking we’d never find the time ever again and we’d had to give this up. 

**< 3archieleach:** Hi! :) Believe me, I’ve been waiting for a chance to talk to you as much if not more.

**< 3archieleach:** Sorry it took so long to log on. I was taking a shower and I’m still a bit wet so if you’ll excuse me for a moment I’m gonna go and put something on.

Kurt couldn’t believe what he was reading. B was wearing only his towel, and talking to him and quite possibly there were rivulets of water dripping down his chest into his gro… Whoa! Where did that come from? He usually didn’t make a habit of thinking other boys without clothes; too much bullying had made him learn that he should appear as asexual as possible so not to make other people (mainly jocks and other homophobes) uncomfortable, because that way laid pain and humiliation. 

Still, it seemed Kurt couldn’t get the image of a wet boy fresh from the shower out of his head even though he had no idea what the other boy even looked like. His cock twitched with the image of licking those wayward drops of water across the other boy’s body and suddenly it felt slightly more constricted in his skintight jeans than it had a minute ago. 

**< 3archieleach:** Back!

Oh, yes! Kurt’s mind wandered still. What would it feel to chase the drops across the other boy’s back? Kurt bet the muscles shifting while he was dragging his tongue all over B’s back would be a sight to see. He could just start at the neck, then move on to each shoulder blade and slowly map the expanse of the other boy’s back down to his ass. 

**< 3archieleach:** K? Are you there still? 

Oh, shit! He had totally zoned out, Kurt realized. He had been enjoying his mental image for so long that his cock had finished filling out completely and was now slightly painful, because of his tight jeans. It felt so good to cup his erection through his pants and start moving his hand up and down. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Yeah, here still.. 

**< 3archieleach:** Okay… You’re awfully quiet for a bloke who said only a while ago that he was so glad we had time to talk. So, what’s up?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** erxcfv 

Kurt’s hand had twitched involuntarily and dropped to the keyboard. Mmm, this felt so good. Also, what was up? Kurt started wondering if the other boy was some sort of semi god of using double entendres while not knowing he was using them. He must be. Kurt groaned. His hand unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper and oh, that felt so heavenly when his erection sprang free. He lowered his briefs and pants and settled on his chair again. His mind was still feeding him images of half-naked boys fresh from shower and Kurt was only human. 

**< 3archieleach:** What *are* you doing? Is everything alright? 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I… ummm. hmm…

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I’m masturbating, okay!

Kurt couldn’t believe he actually wrote that. He actually wrote and informed B that he was jerking off! While they were talking! He wouldn’t blame if the other boy would want to log off and never talk to him again. 

**< 3archieleach:** Oh. Okay.

**< 3archieleach:** Who are you… hmm. What are you thinking? about?

Seriously, Kurt thought. B was asking him what he was thinking? For real? He hadn’t scared him away? Oh, how was the other boy real? Kurt figured he must be dreaming or had hit his head and was unconscious, because there was no way anyone in this fricking god-forsaken state would be interested in him. Bad thoughts! That particular thought chased away and new found confidence on the foreground of his mind Kurt took a risk and continued writing.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Well, don’t freak out but… you said earlier that you had just came out of shower and had nothing on but the towel and mymindkindofrunawaywithit.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** So, that. 

**< 3archieleach:** Oh, I did, didn’t I?

**< 3archieleach:** :D

**< 3archieleach:** What. Hmm… What exactly were you thinking? I mean, I know you said me, or at least I thought it was implied, but… What exactly?

Kurt paused again. He wasn’t completely sure if he should just continue and tell the other boy exactly what was on his mind, but then again. It’s not like B would know him if he passed Kurt on the street. Plus the possibility of B living anywhere near him was kind of miniscule. So, that decided it then. Kurt would have cyber-sex. His erection definitely didn’t argue with that decision. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Just… you know. Drops of water and chasing them with my tongue. Starting from the top and moving towards the… bottom area…

**< 3archieleach:** Mmmm. Oh, yeah. That sounds good. Just using your tongue or would your hands be a part of the process?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh. No, just my tongue first. No hands. 

**< 3archieleach:** And then? When all the water has been collected? What then? Would you still continue using that wonderful tongue of yours and explore?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** That’s a definite possibility. Anywhere in particular?

**< 3archieleach:** Well, I’ve always wondered, ever since I saw it happen in a film, what it would feel if someone would lick you… there. If I were to bend over, say, a bed or a desk and spread my cheeks would you keep on flicking your tongue?

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I think that would be agreeable. 

Kurt was so close. All this talk about just licking and bending over and B spreading his cheeks were driving him even closer to the finish line. His fist was nearly a blur when he moved it up and down his erection and the occasional twists near the top were almost causing him to stop answering. His right hand was trembling when he wrote back to the other boy and he was amazed (very slightly, but still) how few typos he had managed to make. Kurt grinned; that just confirmed that he truly could multitask. While waiting for a reply Kurt’s right hand found its way lower to his twitching hole, which had not stopped clenching and unclenching the minute the other boy brought up the whole image of him bent over something and Kurt licking him there. He massaged his hole gently with his index finger, but did not penetrate it. Just teasing felt so good he almost passed out. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** So, you wouldn’t mind if I just checked if there were any rogue drops of water left there? Maybe trace your hole and make sure that every drop was completely gone?

**< 3archieleach:** Mind? No, I definitely wouldn’t mind. In fact I would insist that you be absolutely sure that no water from my shower would remain. I might even insist that you check the area extremely well and maybe use your fingers to hook in to my gaping hole and check with your tongue if there’s any there. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh! edghoipj,k.

That did it for Kurt. That whole image was just so hot that he came all over himself shooting his load on his Marc Jacobs shirt and his hand. He might have even blacked out a little, he wasn’t completely sure. But he was sure of one thing; he was most definitely gay as he had never came so hard in his entire life as he did now thinking about B and his ass and just what Kurt could and would do to it. 

After a while when his breathing had calmed down and he had cleaned up after himself and mourned the death of one of his top twenty Marc Jacobs shirts he remembered the open chat conversation. Kurt could only assume that B had come as well, because the conversation had been dead after Kurt’s last message, which awkwardly had been a key smash. He usually didn’t do those. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Hmm. B? Are you still here?

**< 3archieleach:** Oh, god! OH, man. Yeah, still here. Barely. That was intense!

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I agree. So, what are we going to do now? 

Kurt hesitated. He was nervous what the other boy would say. He usually wasn’t this forward with these matters at all and didn’t know if there were rules for cybersex and how to act after being a participant in one. He almost started to gnaw the skin on his thumb, but caught himself just in time, while waiting for the answer from the other boy. He still wanted to continue talking to B, there was just something so freeing to talk to another gay boy approximately his age who just got what he was saying and Kurt didn’t want to lose that. 

**< 3arhieleach:** Now? Now I’m going to go and take a nap, because I’m spent. Then, someday soon we are going to do this again, because that was totally mind-blowing. You were mind-blowing! 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Okay. Whew! Glad to hear that. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Are we still on for Thursday?

**< 3archieleach:** Yeah, Thursday’s still okay for me. :) 

* * *

**< 3archieleach:** I went out with my friends to see Inception yesterday. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh, was it any good?

**< 3archieleach:** You definitely have to see it. Even if you don’t usually like those type of action/science fiction movies. This one was actually quite good. 

**< 3archieleach:** Also, Joseph Gordon-Levitt is very dreamy. *sigh*And the chemistry between him and Tom Hardy… *drool*

***

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** And what would you do then?

**< 3archieleach:** Well, I think I’d slowly start bobbing my head up and down and suck your dick like my life depended on it. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Oh. That’s good.

**< 3archieleach:** Yeah. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Will you swallow when I’m about to come. Or will you let me come on your face?

**< 3archieleach:** Oh, definitely come on my face. Maybe make a nice pearl necklace…

***

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I’m considering watching Sound of Music for the umpteenth time. It’s my feel good movie.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I’ve seen it so many times now I’m sure even my dad knows the lines. 

**< 3archieleach:** Well, from what you’ve told me about your dad, I’m sure it would be a sight. And I would love to see him sing “The hills are aliiiiiiiive, with the sound of music!” XD

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** You’re not the only one. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** :)

***

Their conversation flowed in that manner for a while. Sometimes it was all very innocent, sometimes it was anything but. They approached all kinds of topics, even if sometimes they didn’t actually discuss them, but both boys knew they could if they wanted. 

Then the new school year started. With that came new distractions and the boys found themselves spending less time online and more time doing homework and other assignments. Friends also took their time and with that in mind, the boys decided that this was the end. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I’m so sorry to see this end. You have been such a good friend for me.

**< 3archieleach:** I know. You too. :’(

**< 3archieleach:** But we have to admit that with all the extra-curricular activities we both have, we hardly ever have time to talk here.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Might as well end on a good note.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** I’ll miss you. 

**< 3archieleach:** Me, too. So much. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** If this is good thing, then why am I crying?

**< 3archieleach:** I don’t know. But don’t worry, you’re not the only one crying here. 

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** So, I guess this is it?

**< 3archieleach:** Yeah. :(

**< 3archieleach:** Bye. I’ll miss you.

**goodbyetoblueberrypie:** Bye. Me, too.

* * *

Jump ahead about a year. Kurt and Blaine are happily dating and have been for more than six months. Kurt has no need to go find like-minded people on the Internet, because he has his gorgeous boyfriend who he loves very much. Still, sometimes he thinks of that boy on the chat and how he’s doing. 

Kurt and Blaine spend most of their alone time in Blaine’s. Sometime absent parents are a great thing, but Kurt also knows how much that hurts Blaine. And as much as Blaine loves Kurt’s family and their closeness and as much as Blaine’s treated like another family member there Kurt knows and sees how upset Blaine sometimes is, because his parents just don’t care. 

Kurt’s thoughts were all over the place and had been for a while now. The school musical, his senior year and graduation, his father’s run for congress and his own run for senior class president. All these on top of his normal school work load (which thankfully isn’t as massive as it had been in Dalton) left him feeling quite tired occasionally. That’s probably why it took him so long to connect the dots. All it finally took was one innocuous comment from Blaine.

“God, Roxy music makes me wanna build a time machine just so I can go back to the seventies and give Bryan Ferry a high five.” Blaine said while dancing in his typical dorky way.

They were once again in Blaine’s bed room. Both Carole and Kurt’s dad were home and the boys felt that some alone time was definitely needed. Kurt wasn’t actually paying as much attention to Blaine as he should have. His thoughts were more scattered than usual and lately he had been thinking about that boy from the chat room more than he normally did. 

“Do you think I’m boring?” he finally asked. 

“Are you crazy? You are the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio.” Blaine replied. 

“I mean like, sexually. I mean, we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator.” Kurt continued and tried to make his scatter-brain work, even in a lowest setting. 

“Well, I thought that’s what we wanted.”

Okay, yes. That was what they both had decided on and agreed, but still… Kurt couldn’t help but think of that one amazing time, the summer when first time he didn’t feel so alone in this world. 

“It is. I’m just wondering have you ever had the urge just to rip off each other’s clothes and get dirty?” he asked instead. 

“Uh, yeah, but that’s why they invented masturbation.” Blaine continued in his normal oblivious way. 

Oh, the images in Kurt’s head. Blaine lying right here in his bed, his pants kicked off, but boxers still on and his hand grasping his cock…

“So hot in this room, could we maybe open up a window?”

Blaine climbed to the bed and sat down beside Kurt. 

“Hey, I’m serious. We’re young, we’re in high school, and yeah, we have urges, but whatever we do, I wanna make sure that you’re comfortable. So I can be comfortable. And besides, tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order.” he said. 

“Because of the layers?”

“Because of the layers.” Blaine repeated and kissed him.

Kurt loved when Blaine kissed him. They didn’t do it as much as he wanted, because well, they still lived in Ohio, but one day… Wait. Just hold on a minute. What had Blaine said? Something about time machines and Bryan Ferry… Oh, god!

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered. He wanted to be absolutely sure, because. Well, his luck hadn’t been the best so far, especially regarding boys, but he had to know.

“Yes?”

“Have you by any chance ever talked to a person in a chat room for the whole summer? Like, someone called goodbyebluetoberrypie?”

Blaine jerked back. His eyes were huge and Kurt could almost see the cogs turning in his brain. Finally, after a moment’s silence, Blaine said: “Oh, I should’ve known. Why didn’t I figure this out sooner. Of course you’re him.”

With that Blaine straddled Kurt’s lap and attacked his lips in a ferocious kiss. 

Kurt hummed. Finally, things were starting to look better.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniff* I mostly had such a good time writing this story. There were times when I was about ready to tear my hair and times when it seemed like everything was so wonderful and words just appeared to my screen. This was my first ever big piece and I’m so proud of it. I certainly didn’t intend to write almost 10 000 words when I started this one, but it’s been an incredible journey.


End file.
